Stolen Heart
by ranchan-akari
Summary: Rei follows Kagome into the well be accident. What happens when she appears in feudal Japan?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters included in this fic.

"Geez! I can't believe I woke up so late! I hope I won't be late!" Rei Kato exclaimed as she ran toward her school. Slamming open the door to her classroom, she dashed in. She screeched to a stop as she realized that she had just passed by the teacher at his desk. Spinning around she said, "Hi teacher! Sorry for being so late! I overslept. I had lots of homework last night and I stayed up late finishing it all. I'm so sorry!"

The teacher nodded, being used to Rei's late entrances. "Go sit down, Kato. I just finished taking role."

The day passed by without much excitement. After the bell rang, Rei dashed out of the classroom, eager to get to the temple near her house after she changed out of her uniform into warmer clothes. Running the entire way, she was quite breathless arriving at the door. Catching her breath, she knocked politely. The door slid open to reveal a pretty woman with her hair pulled back in a bun. "Why hello. What may I do for you?"

"Can you teach me how to do a ceremony?"

"Oh, do come in. We'll discuss this over a cup of tea."

Rei smiled gratefully, "Sure!"

Sitting down, the woman poured her tea. "Now, what kind of ceremony are you asking us to teach you?"

"Well, it's the ceremony that people do for someone's soul to be released after death."

"We can teach it to you, of course. But may I ask you why you wish to learn of such a ceremony?"

"My father died a couple of weeks ago. My relatives had him buried and everything, but they couldn't spare the time to hire somebody to do the ceremony that he would have wished to be done after he died. I would like to do it for him myself, Miko-san."

"Then of course we can teach it to you. By the way, call me Mrs. Higurashi."

"Thank you! When can we start?"

"Come back in an week. I should have all the materials ready and I should have nothing to do the afternoon. Is that okay with your schedule?"

"It's perfect. Thanks again. May I have a look around your temple before I leave?"

"Of course. Stay as long as you wish."

"Thank you." With that last word, Rei left the warm house to explore the old temple. As she was heading toward the main body of the temple, a girl in a cashmere sweater, a flannel mini-skirt, and knee-high boots with a huge backpack bumped into her. The girl, not noticing, headed toward a old building to the side of the side building of the temple. Noticing she dropped something, Rei picked up the thermos that she dropped and ran after her to give it back. Walking into the building, Rei saw that there was an old well in the center of the small room. She was just in time to see the girl jump in it.

Alarmed, she rushed to the well. Looking down, she saw nothing. Now that her interest was caught, she swung down to the bottom of the well. When she hit the floor, she looked around to see if the girl had left any clues to where she had gone. Finding none, Rei jumped back out of the well into the snow.

A/N Do you like it so far? Huh? Huh? Teeeeeeeeellllllllllll mmeeeeeeee!

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't think I have to tell you.

Landing on the ankle deep snow, Rei scratched her head. "What the heck is snow doing here?"

Looking up, she was just in time to see a blurred figure heading toward her in a very fast pace shouting, "Kagome! Took you long enough to get here!"

Rei was so surprised she lost her balance. Not wanting to fall back into the well, she flung her arms out trying to regain her balance. Failing, she fell into the well on her back.

"OW! That hurts!" yelling back up the well at the person, "What the hell are you trying to do? Kill me?"

A head with shockingly white hair and dog-ears peered down at her. "You're not Kagome." Saying that, he turned around and walked away from the well's mouth. Furious that the guy did not apologize to her, she scrambled out of the well in record speed and whapped the guy on the head as hard as she could. The guy spun around shouting at her, "What the hell's your problem woman?"

Equally loud, Rei replied, "You are so stupid!"

"I am NOT stupid!"

"How would you know? You're so stupid you wouldn't know!"

"How dare you!"

"I dared, so there! What are you gonna do about it?"

"Kill you!" said the guy, leaping at her. Being trained at martial arts, Rei dodged nimbly. That appeared to get the guy even madder. Growling, he threw a punch at her face. Blocking the punch, Rei threw on of her own at his face. When he blocked, she kneed him in the gut. That apparently surprised him, it showed on his face as he doubled over. She looked down on him and asked, "Hasn't anybody told you never to mess with Rei Kato? Whenever somebody gets me mad enough or starts a fight with me, they live to regret it. I guess you're not from around here."

Just then the girl that had passed her in the temple, came running up, her backpack gone. "Hey! What did you do to Inuyasha?"

Rei smiled, finding the person she was looking for, "Hey! It's you! Perfect timing, I-"

"Inuyasha! Are you okay?"

"Hey. I'm talking here."

The girl looked up, "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

Rei sighed, "Yeah. You dropped your thermos when you walked past me in the temple; I followed you to give it back. Where are we anyways? I'm pretty sure that we aren't in that temple anymore."

The girl looked surprised, "You followed me into the well?"

"Yeah."

"Um, can we talk about this somewhere else? The cold is starting to get to me."

"Sure."

With that, the girl turned around, the guy with the white hair following her, Rei shrugged and followed behind him. They walked for a while, finally reaching their destination, which was a small wooden house at the edge of what looked like a village. Once seated with the fire going, the girl preceded to tell Rei about her adventures looking for pieces of the Shikon Jewel. She was now in feudal Japan, where demons exist everywhere. Rei listened, never interrupting or changing her expression. When she finished, the house was silent, the girl trying to see how Rei had taken it and the guy nodding off. A sudden movement in the corned of the house attracted Rei eyes. The figure walked toward the fire and her face was revealed for Rei to see. The woman was old, one eye covered with an eye patch. She wore the miko outfit and had her hair in the customary ponytail. The girl, finally introducing herself as Kagome Higurashi, introduced the woman as Kaede. Rei nodded a greeting. Kaede spoke, "Well? What do you think? Do you believe Kagome's tale or do you not?"

Rei was quiet for a while. When she spoke, she did not lift her head to where it had sunken to her chest, her face covered by the hair that was not tired back, "Yes, I believe your tale. I shall join you in your quest," she said in a whisper.

Kagome jumped, "What! What do you mean, you will join us in our search for the Shikon Jewel?"

"I will. If you will excuse me for a while…" she got up and walked out of the house.

Kagome started to go after her, but was stopped by Kaede's hand on her shoulder, she spoke, "Leave her be Kagome, I think she needs sometime alone."

Kagome sat down in a heap, but then straightened when an idea came to her. "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha opened his eyes, he had been listening to the entire conversation, "What?"

"Go after he and watch out for her. Make sure she's safe."

"WHAT?"

"Inuyasha."

"I'm going, I'm going."

Leaping through the trees, Inuyasha followed Rei's scent, fresh strawberries and clovers. He found her by a tree next to the frozen creek. He sat down, watching and on guard for any kind of demon.

When Rei had left the building, she had lost her composure and tore past trees when she was finally worn out; she collapsed at a heap in the snow. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she cried. When she could finally speak past the lump in her throat, she said aloud, "Dad, your wish finally came true. The story is true! But how can you not be here when the story came out of another person's mouth? DDDDAAAAADDDDDD!"

Her anguished cries startled Inuyasha and he toppled out of the tree to land at Rei's feet. She stared at him, tears still falling into the snow. Her sapphire gaze intensified by her tears shook him.

A/N Bwa ha ha ha ha! I stop there! I stop there! Do I hold in you in suspense for what happens next? Hmm? Well? Let me have one last laugh before I go, bwa ha ha ha ha!

TBC


End file.
